


7 minutes in he-

by Amlia



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Games, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Discussions, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlia/pseuds/Amlia
Summary: O clube de natação Iwatobi e alguns amigos da Samezuka se reunem para uma noite de 7 minutes in he- Como assim Nagisa e Rei são irresponsáveis? E o que há entre Gou e Makoto? E o Sosuke quer roubar Rin de Haru! Além disse, a inocência dos irmãos de Makoto está em perigo!





	7 minutes in he-

**Author's Note:**

> Acredito ser óbvio, mas não tenho os direitos autorais de Free! e seus personagens.  
> Divirtam-se!

O garoto de olhos azuis soltou pela milésima vez naquele dia outro indetectável suspiro. Aquela provavelmente era a pior ideia que já passara pela mente perturbada de Nagisa. E as pessoas que concordaram com tal plano maléfico deveriam ser tão perturbadas quanto o loiro extremamente alegre.

Infelizmente, Haru foi obrigado a se incluir em tal grupo de perturbados.

“Vai ser divertido, Haru-chan!!! Vamos todos poder nos reunir e reforçar nossa amizade!!!”. Haru bufou zombeteiro da memória.

-Como se se trancar dentro de um armário com alguma pessoa fosse ajudar a reforçar uma amizade- ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Há alguns dias, Nagisa havia proposto que todos (incluindo o clube de natação Iwatobi e seus amigos da academia Samezuka) se reunissem para passar o tempo juntos conversando (nem Nagisa soube exemplificar sobre o que exatamente), relembrando os “velhos tempos” (sem levar em conta que algumas pessoas não estavam incluídas nesses “velhos tempos”, tosse- Rei- tosse), reforçando as amizades (tosse- Sosuke odeia o Haru- tosse, lol) e finalmente a parte mais divertida: jogando 7 minutes in heaven ( a maioria das pessoas na lista de convidados não sabia sobre o que se tratava a desgraça, com exceção de Nagisa, Gou e Rin).

Apesar de todas as contrariedades (muitas por sinal), o sobrenatural poder de persuasão de Nagisa e Gou juntos provou-se imbatível, e no final as vítimas- quer dizer- convidados foram convencidos a ir ao sacrifício- quer dizer- reunião.

Haru, Makoto, Rei, Rin e Sosuke foram as pobres presas de Nagisa e Gou.

E ainda, não muito surpreendentemente, Makoto ofereceu sua casa como base para a reunião, mas com a condição de que seus irmãos mais novos pudessem ficar com eles, já que os pais estrariam fora a noite toda e o irmão mais velho seria responsável pelos mais novos.

Então, além dos pais estarem fora e apenas os adolescentes e duas crianças estarem juntos, a casa também possuía um armário perfeito para o jogo e uma sala grande o bastante para todos ficarem confortáveis.

Haru finalmente chegou à porta da casa de seu melhor amigo. Em qualquer outra ocasião ele estaria contente com uma visita, mas naquele momento ele sentiu vontade de se virar e fugir o mais rápido possível, de preferência nadando em alto mar.

Algum ser superior deve ter percebido a vontade de debandar de Haru, já que de repente outra pessoa chegou logo depois dele.

-Argh! Não acredito que Gou me convenceu...- Rin murmurou para si enquanto olhava para o chão como se a culpa fosse dele, até que finalmente notou Haru a alguns metros dele- oh, yo, Haru.  
Rin sorriu para seu namorado, e Haru quase esqueceu o terrível destino que o aguardava com a bela expressão. Quase.

-Oi, Rin- ele disse tão desanimado quanto parecia (não muito, já que ele nunca parece nada).

-Você também não parece muito ansioso com essa reunião- Rin disse de forma compreensiva se aproximando do garoto de cabelos pretos e parando a seu lado, seus braços de tocando.

-Nem você- Haru replicou olhando dentro de olhos vermelhos, abrindo um pequeno sorriso reservado apenas para o outro.

Rin, após se recobrar do pequeno choque de ver o raro sorriso de Haru, tomou um expressão um tanto maliciosa acompanhada de um sorriso carregado de intenções e se inclinou na direção de Haru, com o plano de dar-lhe um beijo de cumprimento.

Só alguns centímetros mais e...

-Espero não estar interrompendo nada- uma voz séria e fria disse atrás do casal.

Haru e Rin se afastaram rapidamente, levemente embaraçados de terem sido vistos num momento privado (mesmo que em um lugar bem público como a entrada da casa de Makoto), mas ambos assumiram expressões descontentes com a ação do recém-chegado, o de cabelos rosados mais incomodado e o de cabelos escuros mais zangado.

-Sosuke! Nunca ouviu falar de privacidade?!- Rin exclamou, apesar de o argumento ter sido perdido antes menos de começar.

-Sim, e ela normalmente ocorre em lugares menos públicos que a entrada da casa dos outros- o garoto de olhos verde-água rebateu, mas parecia menos frio quando se dirigiu a seu amigo- agora vamos entrar e acabar logo com isso ou vamos ficar aqui?

Rin bufou, mas já aparentava ter perdoado o outro, uma vez que abriu um sorriso para Sosuke. Mas Haru manteve sua Haru-expressão (com um imperceptível toque de raiva) e se voltou para garoto de cabelos castanhos.

-Yamazaki- disse Haru, como cumprimento frio.

-Nanase- o outro replicou, tão frio quanto o outro.

E tudo se passou diante do ruivo que tinha dificuldade de entender até hoje o que havia de errado entre aqueles dois.

Sem mais nada a se dizer, o trio se aproximou da porta e Haru tocou a campainha. O som de vozes abafadas pela porta, pés correndo, algo caindo (provavelmente um corpo ou dois) e gritos surpresos foi ouvido.

Haru e Sosuke quase não mostraram reação, apenas olhos arregalando levemente e uma sobrancelha se erguendo respectivamente, enquanto Rin soltou um som de surpresa muito parecido com os gritos de antes.

-Mas que droga eles estão fazendo?!- ele murmurou irritado.

Finalmente, o som de passos bem leves foi ouvido se aproximando da porta, e após ser destrancada ela se abriu, mas os meninos não viram ninguém.

-Boa tarde, Haru-nii!!!

Três pares de olhos olharam para baixo, encontrando uma garotinha de tranças sorrindo alegremente.

O humor de Haru não pôde ficar para baixo com a visão.

-Olá, Ran. Podemos entrar?- Haru perguntou, sorrindo para a adorável irmãzinha de Makoto.

-Claro!- e ela então percebeu os companheiros do melhor amigo de seu irmão mais velho- oh... Você veio junto com seus outros amigos.

-Não somo amigos.

-Não viemos juntos.

Haru e Sosuke se encararam, um ar não muito amistoso caindo sobre eles.

Ran os encarou com uma expressão confusa muito adorável, mas simplesmente deixou passar a estranha interação dos garotos, voltando a sorrir e deixando que eles entrassem.

Após remover os sapatos na entrada, a pergunta de Rin foi respondida apenas com um olhar. Bem no corredor levando à porta, Nagisa e Gou estavam no chão entrelaçados de uma forma que seria considerada íntima, se não fossem pelas expressões de dor e sofrimento que ambos demonstravam, sem levar em conta a câmera fotográfica que estava no chão com as baterias caídas a alguns metros.

Ran se aproximou dos dois corpos no chão e cuidadosamente cutucou a cabeça de Nagisa, esperando uma reação.

Nada se mexeu.

Ela tentou o ombro de Gou.

Uma decepção.

Ran tomou uma expressão um tanto angustiada, afinal foi ela quem passou direto pelos dois sem ajuda-los quando foi atender a porta. E se alguma coisa ruim tivesse acontecido com eles?!  
Haru suspirou e se aproximou de Ran, acariciando sua cabeça afetuosamente.

-Não se preocupe, Ran. Esses dois idiotas vão ficar bem. Mostre-me onde está seu irmão- ele disse calmamente enquanto sorria.

Feliz em poder ajudar, ela agarrou sua mão e o guiou para dentro da casa, mas não sem antes de dirigir a Sosuke e Rin, que ainda observavam o monte de extremidades tentando entender o que viam.

-Nii-sans! Fiquem à vontade! A casa é praticamente de vocês!- ela disse sorrindo e orgulhosa de ter se lembrado do que seus pais sempre lhe diziam sobre visitas.

Rin e Sosuke sorriram gentilmente para a menininha, nem eles poderiam se proteger da fofura da família Tachibana (se eles se permitissem, admitiriam que Makoto é muito fofo).

Quando Haru e Ran sumiram de vista, Rin suspirou e pegou as baterias e depois a câmera, colocando os dispositivos nos locais necessários e ligando o aparelho.

Sosuke bufou, parecendo incomodado com tudo e nada, mas Rin decidiu ignora-lo enquanto observava as últimas fotos da câmera. Seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente em surpresa, depois ele assumiu uma expressão de pura fúria que foi estragada pelo vermelho em sua face que competia com seu cabelo.

-Oi!!! Seus idiotas! O que vocês acham que estavam fazendo!- ele gritou para os corpos no chão, que pareceram voltar à vida com o escândalo do outro.

-Ah, é que- sabe- não é o que parece onii-san!- Gou tentou explicar, uma expressão um pouco desesperada.

-É! Não é o que parece, hehehe.- Nagisa completou, coçando a cabeça e evitando o olhar do outro- definitivamente não estávamos tirando fotos do Haru-chan e de você para vender para o clube das fujoshi!

Todos congelaram.

Nagisa percebeu seu erro, e olhou para Gou como se pedisse desculpas, enquanto ela balançava sua cabeça, apenas aceitando ter sido descoberta.

E Rin estava tendo um colapso.

-Ven- vocês estão vendendo fotos nossas!? Gou! Isso é uma invasão de privacidade! E o que vocês fariam com o dinheiro! Eu vou-

-Ele tem razão- Sosuke friamente apoiou seu amigo- vocês não deveriam vender fotos do seu irmão ou seu amigo- ele dirigindo-se aos dois que olhavam para o chão tristes-... agora deem metade do dinheiro que vocês já tem pro Rin.

Os mais novos pareceram mais tristes ainda.

-Já gastamos...- Nagisa murmurou para o chão.

-Tudo? Fotos daqueles dois juntos deveriam valer muito.

Eles apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

-A culpa é minha -Nagisa disse decidindo olhar para Rin- eu precisava do dinheiro para comprar um par de óculos de natação novos para o Rei, mas como tem lentes de grau são mais caros. Gou me deu a ideia, e eu sei que deveria ter pedido, mas vocês teriam dito não de qualquer jeito.

Um pouco da fúria de Rin se foi, afinal ele entendia o que significava querer fazer algo legal para a pessoa que você gostava. Ele suspirou sonoramente.

-Ok, só não façam mais isso. É embaraçoso...- ele disse murmurando o final e corando mais um pouco.

-Vão indo na frente, já vamos- Sosuke disse, num tom de voz que não deixava espaço para discussão.

O loiro e a garota se viraram imediatamente e desapareceram por onde Haru e Ran foram, os estudante do segundo ano ainda um pouco depressivos por terem perdidos sua renda principal.

-Não acredito que eles realmente fizeram isso... - Rin murmurou olhando as outras fotos na câmera, a maioria de momentos que o ruivo tinha tido certeza que estava sozinho com Haru.

-Você sempre faz isso- Sosuke disse, como se decepcionado e irritado.

-Isso o que?- Rin perguntou defensivo.

-Perdoa aqueles que te prejudicam! Você simplesmente os dispensa, você...

-Ela é minha irmã e ele meu amigo! Não é como seu pudesse me afastar dele para sempre toda vez que eles fazem algo que eu não gosto!- Rin interrompeu o outro, assumindo uma expressão muito parecida com a do outro, até que pareceu perceber algo- a não se que você esteja falando de outra pessoa.

Sosuke desviou o olhar rapidamente, parecendo sofrer um conflito interno. Momentos depois, o garoto de olhos verde-água pareceu tomar uma decisão, olhando para o outro com uma forte resolução.

-Você sabe minha opinião sobre Nanase. Ele só te atrapalha e você...

-Eu não vou ter essa conversa agora com você, Sosuke!- Rin interrompeu irritado- não hoje, não aqui, hoje tanto eu quanto você vamos esquecer essas questões e nos divertir. Entendeu?

Rin não se mexeu até que Sosuke, contra sua vontade, assentiu. O ruivo se contentou com a resposta e prontamente se virou para procurar os outros, sabendo que cedo ou tarde Sosuke o seguiria.  
Não demorou a encontrar os outros. Todos estavam na sala sentados no chão em volta da mesa que possuía diversos salgados, doces e bebidas.

Makoto e Haruka pareciam envolvidos numa conversa que parecia levemente séria, Nagisa e Rei estavam conversando alegremente sobre os filmes que lançariam no mês ( toda a triste do loiro havia sido apagada e esquecida) e Gou explicava para Ren e Ran os jogos que tinham sido planejados para a noite.

Quando os dois adentraram o cômodo, todas as conversas congelaram momentaneamente. Haru encarava Rin, parecendo extrair respostas de seu namorado apenas com um olhar; Makoto olhava para Sosuke com uma expressão que não mostrava nenhuma emoção, algo muito incomum para o jovem de olhos verdes; já Nagisa e Gou olhavam para Rin preocupados que suas atividades fossem desmascaradas para todos ali e na hora.

O silêncio e os olhares duraram apenas poucos instantes, já que esses incomodaram Rin e ele tinha se prometido que naquela noite ele de divertiria com seus amigos, família e namorado, de forma que abriu um sorriso tão brilhante que deixaria o Sol envergonhado.

-Yo! Qual a do silêncio?- ele disse animadamente- não estavam falando mal de mim, estavam?- ele completou brincando.  
A tensão formada se dissipou quase completamente, alguns risinhos nervosos surgiram e se foram e sorrisos aliviados se abriram até se tornarem parte de expressões de alegria.

O ambiente relaxado e amigável retornou e cumprimentos brotaram entre os recém-chegados e os ocupantes da sala.

Orgulhoso com seu pensamento rápido, Rin sentou-se perto de Makoto e Haru logo engajando numa conversa amigável com os dois.

Sosuke ainda de mau humor, decidiu se dirigir para onde Gou e as crianças estavam, uma vez que a chance de ser perturbado por eles parecia menor.

-Sosuke-san?- Ren chamou.

Sosuke foi obrigado a sorrir gentilmente para o menino, afinal a fofura Tachibana era imbatível.

-Sim?

-Podemos te chamar de Sosuke-nii?- Ran completou.

-Sim, vocês podem- ele consentiu, afagando a cabeça do gêmeo mais próximo, Ren.

-OKAY!- Nagisa exclamou, chamando a atenção de todos enquanto se levantava- agora que todos estamos aqui, podemos dar inicio oficialmente a Primeira Reunião Dos Clubes De Natação Mais Os Irmãos De Mako-chan Para Encontro Amigável E Jogos Divertidos!

-Não tinha um nome mais curto?- Rei murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

-Não tinha um nome menos idiota?- Sosuke murmurou, mas não disse mais nada com o olhar agressivo de Rin.

Nagisa continuou, ignorando todos os comentários desnecessários.

-Para começar, eu e Gou vamos explicar a nossa diversão principal de hoje: 7 minutes in heaven!- ele disse super animado, ignorante dos sons de sofrimento que ressoaram na sala.

Gou prontamente se ergueu, limpando a garganta para se preparar.

-O jogo basicamente consiste de duas pessoas ficando juntas dentro do armário totalmente escuro durante 7 minutos fazendo absolutamente o que quiserem- ela deu um sorriso e piscadela insinuantes.

-Para escolher as duplas, nos sentaremos em círculo e cada jogará esse dado- Nagisa prontamente mostrou um dado- a pessoa que rodará a garrafa será a que tirar o maior número e se duas ou mais tirarem o mesmo número desempatem no “par-ou-ímpar” ou “dois-ou-um”. A pessoa que rodou e a pessoa que foi escolhida pela Toda Poderosa E Sabedora Garrafa, serão colocados no armário- Nagisa terminou, mostrando uma comum garrafa de vidro de refrigerante que havia sido escrita e desenhada com canetas, cortesia dos irmãos de Makoto.

-Os todo poderosos reguladores do jogo supremo de 7 minutes in heaven... Ou hell, dependendo de cada pessoa, serão Ran e Ren- Gou disse, indicando os gêmeos que como um só se ergueram e se curvaram.

-Saudações!-Ran disse- eu sou a controladora toda poderosa do tempo!

-Saudações!- Ren disse- eu sou o controlador todo poderoso do regulamento!

-O que isso quer dizer?- Rin perguntou, sentindo seu olho esquerdo ameaçar piscar.

-Ran controla o tempo que cada um fica no armário, e Ren se certifica que as pessoas cumpram as regras do jogo- Makoto explicou, sorrindo gentilmente.  
Ran prontamente levantou um cronômetro de ponteiro e Ren exibiu seu apito, ambos patrocinados por Gou.

-Controlados por duas crianças... – Rin murmurou, mas logo voltou a sorrir- parece divertido.

-Ok!- Nagisa exclamou- eu e Gou vamos demonstrar a primeira rodada, mas todos se sentem em um círculo, por favor!

Todos se moveram em posição, apenas os gêmeos ficando fora do círculo.

-Imaginemos que todos jogamos o dado- Nagisa explicou- e que eu tenha sido o que tirou 6 e não teve empate. Agora vamos supor que eu rodei a Garrafa Toda Poderosa E Sabedora, e Ela tenha caído na Gou- ele completou, virando a garrafa até apontar para Gou.

-Nagi-nii, Gou-nee, vocês precisam entrar no armário!- Ren exclamou, sorrindo.

Ambos prontamente se dirigiram ao armário que ficava do outro lado da sala, entrando rapidamente com sorrisos divertidos no rosto, logo fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Agora Ran vai começar a contagem de tempo!- Gou gritou lá de dentro.

Ran prontamente apertou o botão, o ponteiro movendo-se rapidamente.

E os ocupantes da sala olharam em volta, agora sem nada para fazer.

-Que jogo estranho- Rei comentou.

-Eu diria levemente idiota- Sosuke disse.

-A experiência é mais legal para as pessoas dentro do armário, e depois quando eles compartilham, ou não, o que fizeram lá dentro- Makoto replicou, tentando manter a graça viva.

-Eu não sei se quero saber o que aqueles dois estão fazendo- Haru disse, parecendo levemente depressivo.

-Nem eu- todos os ocupantes mais velhos comentaram juntos, causando risadinhas nas duas crianças, o que logo levantou os espíritos de todos.

Até que gritos e risadas histéricas vieram do armário.

-Mas que droga eles estão fazendo?!- Rin murmurou.

-Deja vú- Haru disse simplesmente, tomando um gole de seu suco de morango.

~Dentro do armário~

-Hahahaha- Gou ria histérica, tentando secar as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face- mas que droga, Nagisa!

-HAHAHA, juro! E eu disse: já procurou em Nárnia? É para lá que todos os objetos perdidos vão!- Nagisa rindo também.

-Isso não faz sentido nenhuma!- ela exclamou.

-Não é para fazer!

E eles riram descontroladamente de sua insanidade juntos.

~Fora do armário~

-Ren, mais 1 minuto- Ran avisou seu irmão.

-Entendido- ele respondeu seriamente.

-Esse jogo não faz sentido- Haru disse.

-Talvez não seja para fazer- Rin comentou.

-Acho que talvez essa seja a graça- Rei ajudou.

-Então é melhor começarmos o ritual de invocação da graça agora mesmo- Sosuke comentou de forma amarga e zombeteira.

Quando ninguém disse nada, Sosuke se virou para os companheiros na mesa, e percebeu que todos o encaravam com expressões surpresas.

-O que foi?- ele perguntou defensivo.

-Você disse uma coisa engraçada, por mais cretina que fosse- Rin disse, com a expressão mais surpresa de todas.

-Bem, eu...

Ele não teve a chance de terminar, uma vez que o estridente som do apito soou, assustando todos na sala.

-O tempo acabou!- Ren e Ran gritaram abrindo a porta do armário.

Lá dentro, havia um Nagisa e uma Gou com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir e sem nem conseguir respirar direito. Eles se arrastaram para fora com certa dificuldade pela falta de oxigênio e se juntaram aos outros, ainda com ocasionais risadinhas.

-Nossa!- Nagisa exclamou- vocês não tem noção do que aconteceu!

-É! Nenhuma mesmo!- Gou complementou.

-Hai, nós estávamos falando...

-Nagisa- Haru interrompeu- nós, do grupo Fora Do Armário, votamos previamente e concluímos que em hipótese alguma queremos saber do que vocês estavam falando.

Nagisa e Gou ficaram levemente receosos, mas logo que se olharam, explodiram em gargalhadas novamente.

-Okay, vamos logo para a segunda rodada desse jogo- Rin disse impaciente.

-Ansioso por ficar trancado dentro do armário com alguém?- Sosuke perguntou provocativo.

-Na verdade- Rin rebateu, sorrindo confiantemente- sim.

Nem havia a necessidade de se dizer com quem.

Todos formaram um círculo novamente, e dessa vez todos jogaram o dado. O azarado-quer dizer- sortudo foi Rei.

-A cara... – ele murmurou rodando a garrafa.

Enquanto ela rodava, Rei segurou a respiração, desejando com todas as suas forças que ele gostasse da pessoa com que a Garrafa Toda Poderosa E Sabedora escolhesse.

Ele não se desapontou... Muito.

-Rei-nii, Haru-nii, para o armário!- Ren exclamou alegremente.

~Dentro do armário~

Ambos os garotos se moveram para o armário sem dizer nada, e permaneceram em silêncio mesmo depois da porta se fechar, deixando-os na escuridão total.

-Haruka-senpai.

-Rei.

Mais alguns instantes de silêncio desconfortável na parte de Rei, e o comum silêncio de Haru.

-Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa?- Rei indagou desconfortável.

-Nada em mente.

-Ah... Entendi.

~7 minutos depois~

-O tempo acabou!- os gêmeos disseram juntos, abrindo a porta.

Os dois garotos saíram de lá, do mesmo jeito que tinham entrado, juntando-se aos outros no círculo no chão.

-Então?- Nagisa perguntou- o que vocês fizeram.

-Nada- eles responderam juntos.

-... Nem conversar?- Makoto tentou.

-Nem- eles disseram juntos novamente.

-... Okay- Gou disse desconfortavelmente- então... Para a próxima rodada!- ela concluiu de forma mais animada.

Dados jogados, ímpar sobre par, e Rin foi o escolhido como mestre da garrafa.

-Lá vai... – ele disse um pouco desanimado.

Quando a garrafa começou a rodar, ele desejou com todas as suas forçar que escolhesse o garoto de olhos azuis como o mar.

Mas se decepcionou... Um pouco.

-Rin-nii, onii-san, para o armário!

-Estou começando a achar que vocês estão se divertindo com a situação dos outros- Makoto disse sorrindo gentilmente para seus irmãos que tentavam arrastá-lo para o armário, cada um preso a uma de suas mãos.

-Isso é fofo- Gou e Nagisa disseram, ambos sacando seus celulares e batendo fotos dos irmãos Tachibana.

-Oi!- Rin disse fracamente para sua irmã, mas foi logo empurrado para o armário.

~Dentro do armário~

-Então... Tudo bem com você, Rin?- Makoto perguntou, considerativo como sempre.

-Ah... Sim, acho que sim. E você, Makoto?- Rin tentou manter a conversa.

-Bem também.

-Entendi.

O silêncio durou por mais alguns instantes, até que Makoto deu um longo suspirou um pouco sofrido.

-Na verdade... Tem algo que vem me incomodando há algum tempo- Makoto confessou, um tom de desculpas na sua voz.

-Ah... Certo. O que te incomoda?

-Eu não quero que você me entenda mal, nada pessoal... Não muito pelo menos- o mais alto disse, um pouco sem jeito- mas estou preocupado com... Bem, com a sua relação com o Haru.

Rin demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que Makoto estava realmente dizendo. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa dizendo aquilo, Rin já teria acabado com o indivíduo tanto física quanto mentalmente.

Mas Makoto era uma questão totalmente diferente, afinal, eles eram amigos de infância, e Rin sabia que o garoto de olhos verdes estava muito feliz pela relação de Haru e Rin. Se ela estava preocupando Makoto, então algo realmente estava errado.

-Qual o problema, Makoto?- Rin perguntou com a voz estressada.

Makoto hesitou, permanecendo em silêncio, o que deixou Rin mais inquieto.

-Diga logo, Makoto!

-Sua relação em si não é o problema, mas seu amigo, Sosuke-kun- Makoto disse diretamente, a voz estranhamente desprovida de emoções- ele obviamente não concorda com sua relação. Não quero dizer que me preocupo que você vá mudar de ideia e terminará com Haru. O que me incomoda é o que ele pode acabar fazendo não só para o Haru, mas para você também.

Rin foi pego de surpresa pela fala de Makoto, mas o assunto não era inesperado. Ele mesmo já vinha se perguntando o que fazer com Sosuke.

Eles eram amigos, e ele não queria que isso mudasse. Entretanto, Rin temia que talvez chegasse a hora de escolher entre seu amigo e entre seu amor.

-Não preciso que me diga nada agora. Sei que é uma situação muito difícil para você- Makoto acrescentou mais suavemente, como se lendo a mente de Rin- só peço que proteja tanto ao coração de Haru, quanto ao seu.

O sorriso era evidente na voz de Makoto, de forma que Rin não pode evitar e abriu um dos seus, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver.

-Obrigado, Makoto. Eu prometo que farei o meu melhor para assegurar isso.

-Eu sei que vai.

Eles ficaram no silêncio confortável por alguns instantes, até que Makoto limpou sua garganta de uma forma nervosa.

-Ah... Sabe, tem mais uma coisa que eu queria conversar... – Makoto disse, envergonhado.

-Claro, qualquer coisa- Rin replicou, sorrindo para como o outro ficava adorável quando encabulado (não que Rin fosse admitir isso em voz alta).

-Então... É sobre a sua...

O apito, a porta se abrindo e gritos conjuntos dos gêmeos interromperam Makoto.

-O tempo acabou, onii-san!- eles disseram sorrindo, até que viram o rosto avermelhado do irmão- do que estavam falando?

-Ah! Nada, absolutamente nada! Certo, Rin?!- Makoto exclamou em pânico, procurando ajuda no outro jovem.

Rin sorriu de forma convencida, obviamente sabendo de algo.

-É. Absolutamente nada importante.

Seus amigos também tentaram descobrir sobre o que os dois conversaram, mas quando sentaram Makoto já tinha se acalmado e pode dizer calmamente que só falaram sobre os planos para seus clubes de natação. Rin ficou impressionado pela habilidade de mentir de Makoto, e se perguntou se ele já tinha o feito muitas vezes no passado.

-Próximo!- Nagisa exclamou.

-Espera!- Rei exclamou- antes de começarmos uma nova rodada, podemos encontrar alguma coisa para as pessoas fora armário fazerem?

-Eu concordo- Rin disse, e vários outros seguiram.

-Tudo bem!- Gou disse levantando-se- é uma noite de jogos, então trouxemos vários, me deixa ver...

Gou logo começou a procurar pela relativamente grande pilha de caixa de jogos e outras coisas não identificadas no canto da sala.

-Que tal... Jenga!

A maioria das pessoas gemeu de forma sofrida.

-Parece uma ótima ideia, Gou- Makoto disse sorrindo- meus irmãos vão poder jogar também.

Com a perspectiva de jogar um jogo de ninjas, os gêmeos logo ficaram animados, e nenhum dos que expressaram sofrimento teve o coração de acabar com a empolgação das crianças.

Antes de a nova rodada ser tirada, a torre de blocos foi montada no meio do círculo.

Depois dos dados serem tirados, Sosuke fez um som que expressava sua desaprovação.

-Que incômodo- ele murmurou, rodando a Garrafa Toda Poderosa E Sabedora.

Quando Ela fez sua escolha, ele teve que admitir que poderia ser bem pior...

-Sosuke-nii, onee-chan, para o armário!

-Vamos estão se divertindo mesmo com isso- Sosuke murmurou, deixado Ran arrasta-lo.

~Fora do armário~

-Vai logo, Rei!- Rin exclamou impaciente- quanto tempo demora a tirar um bloco?

-Tem ser feito com perfeição! Perfeição!- Rei se protegeu.

-É o primeiro! Tire qualquer um!

-Acho que não deveríamos ter deixado Rei-chan começar- Nagisa murmurou.

Makoto e seus irmãos apenas sorriram para a cena, Haru manteve sua Haru-expressão e Rin e Rei continuaram a discutir.

~Dentro do armário~

O primeiro minuto foi passado em um silêncio desconfortável, uma vez que ou se possuía nada a se dizer, ou não se queria dizer.

Tomando coragem, Gou decidiu começar, mas foi interrompida.

-Seu irmão já te perdoou, mas eu ainda estou incomodado- ele disse seriamente.

Toda coragem evaporou, deixando um sentimento de culpa e vergonha. Gou olhou para baixo, apesar de nenhum dos dois poder ver nada a não ser escuridão.

-Eu sei... – ela disse silenciosamente.

-Se você sabe, então é melhor não atrapalhar mais seu irmão- ele disse bruscamente- ele tem que se concentrar para as competições.

A vergonha de Gou logo desapareceu, e foi substituída por raiva.

-Você é quem não está deixando-o se concentrar!

Sosuke hesitou com a acusação de Gou, mas rapidamente se recuperou.

-Eu estou atrapalhando?- ele perguntou devagar e obviamente muito irritado- a única pessoa que está no caminho é-

-Se você disser Nanase- Gou interrompeu, a voz um tanto instável, mas não menos séria- eu nunca irei te perdoar.

Sosuke foi totalmente pego de surpresa com o tom de Gou. Ele nunca tinha ouvido a garota falar daquele jeito, muito menos com ele.

Percebendo que as palavras de Gou tinham força, ele respirou profundamente para se acalmar e tentar aproxima-la de outra maneira.

-Gou- ele começou de uma forma menos ameaçadora- só tenho boas intenções com relação a seu irmão, e parece que só eu consigo ver o que está acontecendo. Eu tenho certeza que Rin vai acabar afetado de uma forma ou de outra.

-Você está errado!- Gou exclamou, quase gritando, mas tomando cuidado para que sua voz não saísse do armário- você não sabe nada sobre meu irmão e Haru-chan! Eles estão vivendo o momento mais feliz de suas vidas até agora, e isso porque estão juntos! Você que incomoda Rin dizendo que Haru-chan só o afeta e que ele será sua ruína! Você tem alguma ideia do que você está fazendo ao onii-san?! Alguma ideia do quanto o machuca ouvir de seu amigo que a pessoa que ele ama o atrapalha?

Gou terminou sem ar, esbaforida pelas palavras e emoções que se acumulavam nela já há algum tempo.

Sosuke nunca tinha pensado daquela forma. Afinal, nunca tinha imaginado que ele poderia se tornar um empecilho no futuro de Rin.

Aparentemente, se a garota a sua frente era pista alguma, ele havia se tornado a personificação de obstáculo.

-Eu vou... – ele começou, já bem mais calmo- refletir sobre o que você disse.

Gou levantou sua cabeça, surpresa pela decisão de Sosuke, mas logo sorriu para o garoto, mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la.

-Obrigada, Sosuke- ela disse- fico feliz que tenha percebido seu erro.

Ele rapidamente ficou aborrecido, mas não de uma forma tão séria.

-Não disse que estava errado, na verdade, ainda acho que estou certo. Apenas vou pensar de novo sobre o assunto.

-Claro, Sosuke. O que você quiser- ela disse sarcástica, atormentando-o.

-Sua...

-O tempo acabou!

Sosuke bufou, tendo que admitir que havia perdido a última. Ele rapidamente se virou para sair do armário, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em nenhum dos irmãos de Makoto em sua súbita partida.

-Yo, Sosuke- Rin chamou de seu lugar ao lado da torre que permaneceu intocada por 7 minutos- o que vocês fizeram?

Antes que pudesse responder com uma frase genérica semi-verdade semi-mentira, Gou se adiantou.

-Conversamos sobre glúteos!

Todos na sala a encararam com expressões conflituosas. Alguns com surpresa, outros com insulto e mesmo confusão.

-Haru-nii- Ran perguntou- o que são glúteos?

As expressões se pareciam agora muito ao pânico. Os únicos que mantiveram sua calma foram Haru e Ren, que também não conhecia a palavra.

-Algo sobre o qual você não deve conversar com outros meninos, Ran- ele explicou calmamente.

-Ah, entendi- ela respondeu, não parecendo ter entendido na verdade- nem com onii-san ou com o Ren?

-Isso é algo que você vai ter que discutir mais tarde com Makoto.

Makoto fez a expressão mais perdida de todas, antes de encarar Haru usando a aparência mais similar a ódio que um Tachibana possuía.

-Vou conversar mais tarde com você- Rin ameaçou, encarando sua irmã.

-Hehe, então... – Nagisa tentou dissipar o estranho ar da sala- próxima rodada?

Querendo esquecer aquele terrível episódio causado pela viciada em músculos, todos assentiram e começaram a jogar o dado.

Depois de um desempate, Haru ganhou a honra de rodar a Garrafa toda- já deu para entender.

-Haru-nii, onii-san, de volta para o armário.

-De novo?- Makoto murmurou surpreso, novamente se deixando arrastar por seus irmãos.

~Fora do armário~

-Você nunca jogou Jenga, Sosuke?- Nagisa perguntou surpreso

-Não, algum problema?- ele replicou agressivo.

-Você não teve infância, Sosuke-nii- Ran disse, como se ele tivesse cometido um crime.

Todos os outros concordaram.

-Então vou me certificar de ganhar essa rodada!- ele prometeu- só para vocês ficarem quietos.

-Desafio aceito- Ren disse, com uma expressão e tom que logo deixaram Sosuke cauteloso.

-... O que quer dizer com isso?

~Dentro do armário~

-Suas intenções foram boas, mas você não pode ficar interferindo na vida das pessoas.

-Gomen, Haru-chan, mas eu me preocupo com vocês dois- Makoto disse sorrindo- não pude me segurar.

Haru suspirou, já não mais tão aborrecido com as ações de Makoto. Se atrevendo a falar coisas desnecessárias para o namorado de Haru...

-Mas... Obrigado pela preocupação, Makoto- Haru disse sinceramente- significa muito para mim.

-Haru-chan... - Makoto começou, emocionado com as doces palavras vindas de seu amigo.

-Entretanto- Haru o interrompeu numa voz severa- já que você se intrometeu na minha vida amorosa, vou me intrometer na sua.

O sangue de Makoto congelou nas veias.

-N-não a n-nada a se falar, Haru...

-Por enquanto- o outro o interrompeu novamente- quando vai se declarar?

-Não sei, não planejei esse tipo de coisa ainda, nem sei o que vou dizer!

Haru bufou, apesar de não estar tão incomodado quanto se fazia parecer.

-Apenas repita comigo: Gou, eu, Tachinaba Makoto, gosto de você.

-Haru!- O mais alto praticamente gritou- não vou dizer esse tipo de coisa desse jeito!

-Como se deveria dizer então?

O garoto de olhos verdes hesitou, pensando em como seria a melhor forma de se confessar. Quando a solução apareceu, decidiu demonstra-la a seu amigo.

-Primeiramente- ele começou a narrar, num tom de voz totalmente diferente do de antes- seguraria a mão dela, para demonstrar que estou confiante no que vou dizer.

Makoto, quase inconscientemente, procurou e segurou a mão de Haru, fazendo o mais baixo se assustar.

-Depois... Dir-lhe-ia tudo o que acho de mais maravilhoso nela como-como seu sorriso, sua alegria, seu próprio jeito de ser- ele prosseguiu, ainda imerso na projeção mental que fazia.

-E então -só então, a olharia no fundo de seus olhos e...

-O tempo acabou oni... – gêmeos congelaram quando viram a posição que os garotos se encontravam- o que vocês estão fazendo?

Numa posição muito comprometida, lá estava Makoto segurando a mão de Haru e se inclinando sobre o menor de uma forma íntima demais para pessoas apenas amigas.

-É- Rin disse, suas sobrancelhas praticamente se tocando- o que você estão fazendo?

Makoto não soube o que dizer. A cena embaraçosa em que foi pego não o deixou produzir nenhuma mentira boa o bastante, e a verdade estava fora de cogitação...

-Makoto estava me confortando- Haru disse, olhando para o chão e assumindo uma expressão triste, até deixando lágrimas se acumularem em seus longos cílios- algumas coisas estavam me incomodando, e ele conversou comigo.  
...  
...  
...

Todos na sala ficaram obviamente surpresos e duvidosos sobre aquilo. Estavam encarando dois cenários que pensavam ser impossíveis de acontecer.

Primeiramente, Haru nunca precisaria de ninguém para reconforta-lo; e segundo, ele quase não demonstrava expressões, e seu rosto no momento estava carregado delas.

O que eles iriam fazer...

-Não fique assim, Haru-nii- Ran disse, aproximando-se do garoto- eu também vou te ajudar a se sentir melhor.

E depois de dar seu mais brilhante sorriso, se jogo na direção de Haru, efetivamente abraçando-o e jogando-o no chão.

-Eu também!- e Ren logo se juntou.

Makoto olhou agradecidamente para seu amigo no chão, quem sorriu conspirativamente de volta.

Os outros ocupantes da sala ainda não tinham sido convencidos, mas deixaram passar de qualquer forma. Menos Rin, quem teve quase certeza que as lágrimas de Haru eram falsas, afinal, ele era o namorado de Haru e deveria saber o que o outro estava sentindo.

-Próximo!- Gou exclamou.

Eles se reuniram em volta da torre semi-montada, e após jogarem os dados e desempatarem, Sosuke teve novamente a honra de rodar A Garrafa.

-Tsk, de novo... – ele murmurou.

-É karma- Gou comentou sorrindo.

Após o alvo ser escolhido, todos tiveram certeza daquela afirmação.

-Sosuke-nii, Rin-nii, sua vez!

~Fora do armário~

-Quem ganhou o outro Jenga? – Makoto perguntou, assistindo seu irmão retirar habilidosamente uma peça da torre que já balançava.

-Foi o Ren-chan! – Nagisa exclamou- ele derrotou todo mundo!

Ren corou levemente e coçou sua cabeça, dando um sorriso sem jeito.

-Hehe, não foi tão demais assim...

-Sosuke diria o contrario – Rei comentou pensativo.

-Ele diria mesmo- Ren disse, sorrindo malevolamente demais para ser uma criança, e ainda mais da família Tachibana.

Ninguém foi capaz de replicar.

~Dentro do armário~

Os dois não disseram nada durante os dois primeiros minutos. Um esperando o outro começar a falar, até que ele começou.

-Estive pensando sobre como venho me comportando ultimamente- Sosuke começou.

Rin não deu sinal de estar prestando atenção. O outro não precisava de um.

-Tenho certeza que você sabe que eu só tenho boas intenções e só desejo que você tenha uma carreira de sucesso- ele quase implorou- então deve entender que tudo o que disse e fiz foi por você.

Sosuke se calou. Agora a vez era de Rin.

O ruivo suspirou longamente antes de poder começar.

-Eu aprecio que se preocupe tanto assim comigo, Sosuke- ele disse, fazendo o outro relaxar, mas não por muito tempo- mas, não vou deixar que você me separe dele. Isso é definitivo- Rin pausou para intensifica suas palavras- você é e sempre será meu amigo, e como meu amigo, você deve levar meus desejos em conta quando decidir fazer algo relacionado a mim. Nesse caso, estou te dizendo diretamente para parar de se importunar o Haru, e nunca mais me pedir para deixa-lo. É tudo que te peço.

O silencio caiu sobre os dois amigos novamente. Com Rin ansiosamente aguardando a resposta de Sosuke, e este analisando a situação.

-Se parar de insistir for o necessário para que você possa se concentrar plenamente nos treinos, então assim será.

Rin não poderia conter o sorriso que tomou seus lábios nem se quisesse. Estava contente demais para isso.

-Estou muito feliz com isso, Sosuke!

Rin envolveu o outro num rápido abraço sem pensar duas vezes, e começou a falar desenfreadamente assim que o soltou.

-Agora que você vai parar de implicar com Haru ele vai poder me visitar na academia, certo? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

-Desde que ele fique bem longe do dormitório e você me avise quando ele estiver vindo, então tudo bem- ele declarou, revirando os olhos pelo modo que seu amigo tentava se aproveitar da situação.

-Tudo bem por mim.

Instantes depois, a porta se abriu e eles foram recebidos por dois sorrisos adoráveis.

-O- mas foram interrompidos.

-Hai,hai- Rin disse- o tempo acabou.

Ele saiu com um humor muito melhor do que aquele com que tinha entrado, acariciando a cabeça dos dois gêmeos enquanto saia.

-Rin-nii! – eles exclamaram juntos- essa é a nossa fala.

Ele apenas riu suavemente.

-Ignorem-no – Sosuke sugeriu- é o que eu faço quando ele me dá nos nervos.

-Oi! Você que me da nos nervos!

-Viram? Eu não ouvi nada, e já que não posso me aborrecer com o que não ouvi, não tenho estresse desnecessário.

Enquanto os gêmeos davam risadinhas, todos os outros ocupantes da sala encaravam Sosuke estranhamente.

Quanto ele percebeu os olhares, rapidamente olhou incomodado para todos os outros.

-O que foi agora?- ele exigiu sem esconder seu incômodo.

-Você falou outra coisa engraçada e cretina- Haru apontou- está se sentindo bem?

Antes que Sosuke pudesse rebater com palavras não muito gentis, Makoto interrompeu.

-Hei, pessoas pequenas no recinto.

-Não somos pequenos, onii-san.

-Para mim vocês sempre serão pequenos – ele disse sorrindo gentilmente, curvando-se levemente para ficar mais perto de seus irmãos.

-Kawaii!- Nagisa e Gou murmuraram ao mesmo tempo, sacando os telefones novamente.

-Qual o problema de vocês?! – Rin meio que implorou.

-Okay! Próxima!

...

-YEAH! FINALMENTE! – Nagisa gritou, rapidamente agarrando A Garrafa.

-Não sei o motivo da alegria- Haru murmurou sombriamente.

-AJUDE-ME, Ó PODEROSA GARRAFA, E CONSEDA-ME MEU DESEJO- ele declamou, beijando A Garrafa antes de girá-la.

Todos seguraram a respiração. Alguns por estarem rezando para qualquer entidade superior que pudesse ouvi-los para não caírem com Nagisa, e outros pela simples emoção do suspense.

A Garrafa é uma entidade poderosa e toda sabedora. E sabe quando atender a um pedido.

-YEAH! VAMOS REI-CHAN!  
Antes que qualquer um dos gêmeos pudesse reagir, Nagisa agarrou Rei, voou dentro do armário e fechou a porta atrás de si, tudo acompanhado de um único grito surpreso de Rei.

Ninguém se moveu por alguns instantes, ainda perplexos com a rápida sequência de acontecimentos.

-Ran... – Haru chamou- o cronometro.

-Ah... Hai- ela murmurou apertando o botão.

-O que será que aqueles dois vão fazer?- Ren indagou pensativo.

“Nada apropriado para crianças”- foi o pensamento de todos os adolescentes.

-Nada tão interessante quanto dominó – Makoto disse, habilmente desviando a atenção de seus irmãos para um jogo.

“Nice, Makoto!”- eles replicaram mentalmente, com Gou mostrando seus dois dedões.

A caixa com os retângulos de dominó foi localizada, e dividindo as peças eles começaram a partida.

~6 minutos depois~

-Por que não podemos abrir a porta como todas as outras vezes, onii-san?

Com uma mão na cabeça de cada gêmeo e sorrindo como se pedindo desculpas, ele explicou.

-Vocês tem que terminar a partida de dominó – ele falou como se fosse obvio- quem mais vai derrotar o Sosuke?

-Oi!

Após pensar um pouco, os gêmeos perceberam que sua missão de derrotar Sosuke-nii era mais importante naquele momento que regular o jogo, e como um só, voltaram para o chão onde continuaram a jogar.

Com um suspiro aliviado, Makoto contou os 20 segundos restantes antes de bater na porta e abrí-la lentamente, dando bastante tempo dos ocupantes de se tornarem decentes novamente.

Aparentemente, não foi tempo o bastante.

Nagisa tinha seus braços enroscados no pescoço de Rei, e esse segurava Nagisa gentilmente pela cintura. Eles estavam totalmente perdidos num beijo que parecia realmente apaixonado.

-Ah... Gente... Podem sair do armário já- Makoto murmurou, corando levemente e olhando para o outro lado.

Mais alguns instantes, e os dois se separaram lentamente, obviamente não muito contentes, mas saíram sem causar problemas.

Logo que se juntaram aos outros, receberam olhares desaprovadores dos outros adolescentes.

-Irresponsáveis... – Rin murmurou.

-Gomen – Nagisa disse sorrindo, não parecendo nenhum pouco arrependido.

-Aha! Nós ganhamos, Sosuke-nii – Ren disse vitorioso- mas foi uma boa partida mesmo assim.

-Que bom que se divertiram, mas agora vamos para a próxima rodada.

Novamente, dados, desempate e o escolhido.

-Oh, primeira vez que rodo A Garrafa – Makoto comentou, dando um impulso na garrafa.

A Garrafa tem seus meios de fazer seu destino acontecer. Meios que nenhum mortal poderá jamais compreender...

-Onii-san, onee-chan, é a vez de vocês!

Antes que pudesse ser preso no armário, Makoto lançou um último olhar desesperado para Haru, quem simplesmente deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e um aceno com a cabeça.

Com a porta fechada, o cronometro correndo e todos jogando dominó, Rin voltou-se para Haru.

-Está acontecendo o que eu acho que está com Makoto? – ele perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Haru apenas o olhou pelo canto do olho, antes de colocar outra peça juntos as outras no chão.

-Se o que você acha que está acontecendo com Makoto tem relação com a pessoa no armário e também tem haver com o que espero estar acontecendo agora lá, então sim, o que você acha está certo.

Rin apresentou um sorriso um pouco eufórico, jogando outra peça de dominó.

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Rei perguntou.

-Do Makoto se confessando para a Gou.

-Ata – Rei respondeu distraído.

Haru e Rin sorriram, fazendo a contagem dos segundos.

Três...

Dois...

Um...

Zer-

-O QUE!!!- Nagisa e Rei gritaram juntos.

-Oh. Isso me surpreende um pouco – Sosuke admitiu, simplesmente comprando uma peça e franzindo quando viu que era inútil.

Haru e Rin riram suavemente com as expressões dos outros.

-Difícil de acreditar que vocês dois não notaram – Rin disse se referindo a Nagisa e a Rei- vocês os vem todos os dias! Eu conseguia ver que tinha algo entre eles e só os via juntos às vezes.

-Não acredito! Rei-chan, nós perdemos a oportunidade de dar conselhos de confissão para os dois!!! – Nagisa praticamente chorou, agarrado a gola da camisa de Rei e balançando-o.

-Não se preocupem – Rin comentou sorrindo, entretido- ele já teve um conselheiro, certo, Haru?

-Não sei de nada – ele se defendeu, olhando intensamente para uma peça antes de utiliza-la.

-Oh, então onii-san vai ter uma namorada? – Ran perguntou, olhos brilhantes de alegria- que romântico.

-Isso vai depender da resposta dela – Rin trilhou...

~7 minutos depois~

Quando a porta se abriu, Gou e Makoto não esperavam ver Nagisa.

-Ei! O que você pensa que estávamos fazendo!? – Gou exclamou, corando- não somo como você que não se importa com a inocência dos outros!

-Shhhhhh – ele disse sorrindo, levando o indicador aos lábios- parece que já passou da hora de dormir deles.

Gou e Makoto olharam para sala, e a menina teve a compulsão de agarrar seu celular por uma terceira vez.

Ran havia adormecido encostada em Haru, quem tinha colocado um braço nos ombros dela para evitar que escorregasse.

Já Ren...

-Não acredito! – Gou sussurrou- ele deitou no Sosuke!

Era verdade. O menino tinha deitado sua cabeça confortavelmente na perna de Sosuke, apesar da expressão um pouco incomodada do outro.

-Não use os outros como travesseiro... – ele murmurou, apesar de estar com a mão na cabeça do pequeno Tachibana e não aparentar querer retira-la cedo.

-Acho melhor coloca-los na cama – Makoto sussurrou, movendo-se para Ran primeiro depois de retirar sua mão da de Gou.

Ele gentilmente, para não acorda-la, a pegou nos braços, e depois de se endireitar se voltou para Sosuke.

-Me ajuda? – ele perguntou, quase como um desafio.

-Por que não? – ele fingiu fazer pouco caso.

 

Após manobras rápidas e cuidadosas, Sosuke também conseguiu segurar o menino nos braços, e quando se levantou, olhou para Makoto com expectativa.

-A parte difícil é fazê-los soltar depois que agarram você – Makoto disse, indicando a pequena mão que já aprisionava sua blusa.

Os dois, carregando os gêmeos, saíram da sala, em direção ao quarto dos gêmeos.

-Ok... E agora? – Rei perguntou.

-Podemos jogar mais algumas partidas de 7 minutes – Gou sugeriu.

-Pode ser – Nagisa concordou, até que tomou um ar malicioso- afinal, algumas certas pessoas ainda não tiveram a chance de ir para o armário, certo, Haru-chan, Rin-chan?

-Não sei de nada – Haru manteve sua resposta.

Rin apenas corou levemente.

Minutos depois, Makoto e Sosuke retornaram.

-Ele tinha um punho mais forte do que aparentava- Sosuke comentou, tentado alisar sua blusa onde havia sido agarrada.

-É o que todos pensam depois de coloca-los na cama- Makoto disse rindo.

-Que tal mais uma partida? – Nagisa logo propôs- algumas pessoas ainda não foram.

Com o tom subjetivo de Nagisa, e seus olhares nada discretos na direção de Haru e Rin, Sosuke apenas bufou, se segurando com mais vontade do que antes já que agora não havia crianças por perto, e para manter a promessa que fizera a Rin.

-Façam o que quiser – ele replicou dando de ombros.

Ele quase se arrependeu do que disse.

-Fala sério... – ele praticamente gemeu- três vezes?

Para acabar logo com aquilo, ele pegou a Garrafa e a girou, nem se dando ao trabalho de ver sua total trajetória, e simplesmente olhando para o teto.

-Oh... – Nagisa sussurrou- isso sim é Karma.

-Concordo – Gou se juntou- nem a Garrafa Toda Poderosa E Sabedora faria algo de tanto mau gosto.

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Sosuke perguntou irritado, finalmente olhando o escolhido por Ela.

E simplesmente encarando olhos impossivelmente azuis.

Que o encaravam de volta com frieza cortante.

-Não acredito... – Sosuke murmurou.

-São as regras! – Rin se intrometeu- Sosuke, Haru, para o armário!

Após alguns instantes sem movimentos, Haru se levantou graciosamente, e olhou para Sosuke que ainda estava no chão, lançando para o garoto de olhos verde-água um desafio...

Aguentar 7 minutes in hell.

Sosuke o encarou, mas acabou por se levantar, e ambos se moveram silenciosamente para dentro do armário, fechando a porta com um suave ruído.

-Acha que foi uma boa ideia deixa-los ir, Rin-chan? – Nagisa perguntou, realmente parecendo preocupado.

-Sinceramente... – o ruivo replicou, abrindo um sorriso confiante- não tenho a menor ideia.

~Dentro do armário~

Os primeiros momentos foram ocupados por silêncio. Mas o inferno não é um lugar silencioso.

-Eu sei o que você pensa sobre mim- Haru começou, a voz não traindo nenhuma emoção, ainda- você se certificou de deixar isso bem claro.

-Se você já sabe, então por que estamos tendo essa conversa? – Sosuke rebateu.

-Por que é a minha vez de deixar algumas coisas bem claras para você – Haru declarou, raiva começando a beirar sua voz- não importa o que pense sobre mim, sobre minha relação, sobre minha interferência na vida de Rin, não vou deixa-lo, muito menos terei meus sentimentos alterados.

-Então você não passa de uma pessoa egoísta, Nanase – Sosuke nada mais do que cuspiu quando teve a chance- apenas pensando em você e seus sentimentos. Eu estou tentando protege-lo, tentando ajuda-lo a alcançar seu sonho. O que você está fazendo?

-Eu estou apoiando-o – Haru disse, agora raiva totalmente presente, mas ainda no tom usual de Haru- de um modo que você nunca conseguirá.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Sosuke disse baixa e perigosamente.

-Estou dizendo que como um amigo você não pode ajuda-lo sempre – Haru respondeu, no mesmo tom do outro- estou dizendo que eu posso suporta-lo onde você falha.

-Eu nunca falharei o Rin – Sosuke jurou com convicção, tanto para si quanto para Haru.

O silencio recaiu sobre eles. Sosuke não teve certeza do por que Haru não estava dizendo nada, uma vez que o mais baixo com certeza não havia terminado de dizer tudo o que queria.

Sosuke desejou que houvesse luz para poder tentar ler Haru.

-O problema Sosuke – Haruka trilhou seriamente- é que você já o falhou.

Demorou alguns instantes para que Sosuke entendesse o que Haru dizia, mas quando o fez, sentiu todas as emoções deixarem seu corpo.

Ele se sentiu atordoado por mais algum tempo até que pode falar novamente.

-Quando – ele sussurrou, com a voz bem mais fraca do que antes.

Percebendo o tom de voz do outro, Haru relaxou um pouco, usando uma voz mais suave.

-Você não confiou nele para fazer suas próprias escolhas – Haru disse simplesmente.

Sosuke assentiu, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver.

Inesperadamente, a porta de abriu lentamente, e Rin apareceu no batente, sorrindo quando viu que os dois ainda estavam vivos.

Haru apenas saiu do armário, tendo dito tudo o que desejava, mas Sosuke não tinha terminado.

-Nanase – ele chamou, continuando quando Haru o olhou por cima do ombro- enquanto você realmente não for um obstáculo, não vou incomoda-lo. No entanto, se você começar a afunda-lo, vai se ver comigo.

Haru voltou sua cabeça para frente, talvez tentando esconder o sorriso vitorioso do outro.

-Entendido.

-E agora? – Nagisa perguntou, depois de toda tensão ter sumido- não acho que vocês vão querer uma décima vez.

-A não! – Rin exclamou- já jogamos essa coisa 9 vezes, e até agora não cai com o Haru!

Como estava distraído brigando com nada, Rin sem querer chutou a Garrafa que ainda estava no chão, fazendo-a escorregar, desligar e rodopiar pela sala, até que depois de derrubar a pilha de caixa de jogos, acertar um abajur, derrubar metade das bebidas que estavam na mesa e atingir a canela de Sosuke, veio a parar exatamente onde tinha começado, mas com o gargalo apontando para Haru.

Um breve silencio tomou a sala, até que Rin abriu um brilhante sorriso.

-A Garrafa fez sua escolha! – ele exclamou alegremente, agarrando Haru e se trancando com ele no armário.

Deixando os outros atordoados e confusos com os caminhos que seres superiores tomavam.

Owari

-Então... – Rei começou incerto- ligamos o cronômetro?

-Pode ser – Nagisa disse, prontamente começando a contagem.

-Então... – Nagisa abriu um sorriso malicioso- Gou, Mako-chan, o que vocês fizeram no armário?

Ambos os adolescentes coraram, desviando o olhar de todos, mas ainda permanecendo com suas mão fortemente conectadas.

-Você já sabe – Makoto acabou por murmurar- por que nos tortura fazendo essas perguntas?

Nagisa apenas deu risadinhas entretidas.

~7 minutos depois~

-Haru-chan, Rin-chan, o tempo acabou! – Nagisa exclamou, abrindo a porta.

O loiro encontrou um Haru e Rin literalmente agarrados um ao outro, entretidos num beijo que, se possível, parecia mais ardente que o divido por Nagisa e Rei.

Rin, sem nunca separar seus lábios dos de Haru, apenas encarou Nagisa ameaçadoramente, como se ousando-o a tentar separá-los.

Nagisa apenas os olhou desconfortavelmente, em choque. No entanto, quando Haru também se juntou a seu namorado, atravessando láminas de gelo em Nagisa apenas com os olhos, o loiro captou a mensagem.

-Com licença... – ele murmurou, fechando a porta novamente.

-Oi! – Sosuke disse ultrajado- são só 7 minutos!

Rindo suavemente do comportamente de Sosuke, Makoto decidiu intervir.

-Acho que aqueles dois não se contentam com apenas 7 minutes in heaven.

Risos foram ouvidos, acompanhados de um único suspiro sofredor. Apesar de o estudante da Samezuka estar sorrindo levemente.

Até o próximo verão!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!


End file.
